User talk:Khalael
Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Also, please add a heading to your messages. Archives Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 ---- ME? An apostate? Why am I an apostate?--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 19:59, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I thought offensive pics were banned^^. Rmm, what did you do?--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 14:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cal. I would like you to know that I gave Imp a week long ban for creating this blog. If he had kept what he said strictly on chat that would have been one thing, but he basically repeated the insult on the main site, which I found unnacceptable. I even told him I would let it go if he apologized, but in typical fashion he shot down the notion. FYI I had Ghost tell imp I was extending the Chat ban as a joke to rustle him. I never actually did anything. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Khalael, Just reminding you to Review my Pages, Tremorisian Mine Guards, and Erwin Clayborne are the ones I would like, Since Tremor is still being worked on. Blackdamp (talk) 05:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello Khalael, Just reminding you to Review my Pages, Tremorisian Mine Guards, and Erwin Clayborne are the ones I would like, Since Tremor is still being worked on. Blackdamp (talk) 05:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'd like reviews for my articles. All of them really, whatever order you like and whatever time frame you need. I know we have some laughs about stuff I write, but I mean real reviews because I'm kind of stuck and and this could really be helpful. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, is there a way I can take that page down? I acted in haste and I didn't think before I did I've since realized that I'm not sure if I want to share it... I might once I get it properly edited but we'll see... ```` Hey, better yet could you just take the article down? Still not sure I want to share it, at least until I can figure out how to make it readable. I may share it with you but I'm not sure. If you could help me out that would be great Since when is politely asking if it's possible to salvage the text from a deleted article "harrasement?" Also, I wasn't lying. The initial article on Uriel was too short and was deleted. I extended it. Then it got deleted again. One of the reasons stated was non-canonicity without any furhter explanations. Given that I can't recall anything that is non-canonical in the article AND given that people have confused Ignis with Ventris, I have postulated on the reason. It was an assumption and it was stated as such, not a fact. TrashMan (talk) 08:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if non-canonnical was on that article or somewhere else. DERP. TrashMan (talk) 09:07, October 30, 2014 (UTC) question- is there a way that I can actually tell people they have my permission to edit my pages(but that I ask that they tell me what they're doing so I can approve it first) and that I'm actively encouraging it? (again with approval from me a to what they're writing)--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) i was wondering i fairly recently discovered this wikia and ive been very taken with it. i was wondering about some of the fanon chaos gods. several of them have been deleted before i ever found this wiki, i was wondering if some of them could be maybe recreate, al least long enough for me to make a copy of them of something thanks for considering my message, God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon (talk) 02:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I want to do an article about a specific Leman Russ (named "Killer Queen" belongs to the Szerkasian Imperial Guard) is that something I would be allowed to do? is there a template for it? do you know of any programs where I can paint one (ala The Bolter and Chainsword's Imperial Guard Painter)? if not I will draw it by hand(also ok with me)BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:21, December 29, 2014 (UTC) A question- I'm trying to add the music player to one of my pages-how exactly do I do that? figure it's better to ask rather than fumble around in the dark anymore --BrowncoatMando (talk) 17:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Visceri So what were those ideas for weaponry you were talkong about? I'm open to any and all suggestions. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 04:08, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if you can delete the image I accidentally uploaded into the image pool of the wiki. That being the one of the gorilla face which I use for an avatar. Thank you. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 05:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Is the chat fucked for you too? I can't get in at all to it. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 00:46, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, the Sephadollian sector appears twice in our galaxy map. Can you, members of the project, come up with the solution for its location or should I just guess which one suits better? --Remos talk 21:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Thought so. Well, thank you very much! --Remos talk 23:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure, sorry I kept you waiting, I had to keep 20 children amused for the weekend. --Remos talk 12:27, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Can't get on chat When I try to enter chat, it keeps displaying this, what seems to be my problem? R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 23:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Warning Template? Hey Khal, do we still have that warning template for when an article contains "mature" content and excessive swearing and the like? If so, then what's it called again? R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 03:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC)